Chapter 5 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Like a Striking Snake
Short Summary Long Summary The chapter starts with a brief review of the Privaron Espada, naming them as the second strongest fighting force in Hueco Mundo. Thanks to that power, Dordoni is basically able to handle Shikamaru’s subdivision with ease. Usually, anyone who lost the position of Espada was killed, such as Nnoitra Gilga’s and Baraggan Louisenbarn’s predecessors. Essentially, being a Privaron Espada means being seen as strong, despite the demotions, fueling Dordoni’s drive for proving himself to Aizen, out of gratefulness. Mermaid Heel’s Araña Web attempts to entrap Dordoni with a Spinneret, while Alzack and Bisca combo a Tornado Shot and a Requip: Machine Guns, hitting the Arrancar head-on. This does absolutely nothing, with Dordoni gloating that his Hierro can tank all attacks that weak, using Spiritual Pressure to snap Araña’s webs. He quickly incapacitates the two Fairy Tail gunslingers, and backhands a Web Shot. Shikamaru then decides to intervene. A Sand Medic then attends to Ino. Temari and Shikamaru reveal they only have around half of their Chakra, knowing they’ll need every drop to beat Dordoni. The Arrancar replies that only those with Spiritual Power can beat each other. Shikamaru responds that people once said the same thing about Uchihas, recalling Naruto proving everyone wrong, adding that Dordoni shouldn’t make such statements, possible making defeat more humiliating. A Black Zetsu Clone then asks Dordoni to let some clones assist, asserting that the new opponents are stronger, and mentioning Kabuto’s potential anger if Dordoni fails. Dordoni then says he fights solo, dismissing the Clone. Before it leaves, it says not to blame it when Kabuto punishes him. Dordoni then says he won’t praise the ninjas for defeating Satori, claiming he was a weak fool who hid behind spheres, concluding by stating that hollow victory will be their last. Nami expresses amazement that the Ninjas took down a Priest, and that they’re already facing another strong opponent. While the pirate wants to join them, she is still occupied with Sol. His voice then echoes out, taunting her about her frustration, to which she responds with a call to fight one on one. Sol then tells her to be careful what she wishes for, claiming she’ll get it, while sending a leaping kick, which Nami blocks. Sol then uses a Roche Concerto to repeatedly strike Nami, successfully. He follows up with a Sable Dance, forcing Nami to retreat in pain. Sol then announces the grand finale, saying his monocle has told him everything about her. When Nami asks what he’s talking about, he then asks if Bell-Mere adopted and raised her, shocking Nami. He then dramatically taunts her about the day she was killed by Arlong, claiming she was foolish to pay for the money to keep Nami and her sister safe, having the audacity to claim she died because of them. Sol then begins the Merci la Vie, forcing her to relive the memory as rocks entomb her. A Sand Ninja tries to intervene, but Sol uses a Platre Sonata to eliminate him, deciding to take out anyone who tries to save Nami. Dan begs the Alliance soldiers to stop him before he does too much damage in his ghostly form. A Leaf Ninja asks why Dan would attack if he didn’t want to, since it wasn’t Edo Tensei that revived him, and Baki responds that it must be something else, while resolving himself to stop him. In an instant, many soldiers freeze in place. Uryū wonders what happened and asks Rufus, only to see that he’s also stuck. Shura then guesses that Uryū was just out of range, saying that everyone else has walked into his Ordeal of Strings, making them all sitting ducks. The Quincy then realizes that means only he and Rose are in fighting condition. At this point, Baki is able to free himself with a wind blade. When screams echo through the battlefield, it is revealed that Dan is going through bodies in his spirit form, killing them nearly instantly. As Uryū stresses about this, Shura yells not to be ignored, shooting a beam of fire at the Quincy. Baki is able to effortlessly defeat a group of God’s Enforcers, resolving to stop Dan before he wipes them out. He then sees Dan go through a Soul Reaper, who is not effected by the technique. Baki then calls for Rose to switch opponents, saying he can face Dan without danger. Baki then takes Rose’s place against Erigor, challenging him to see who the master of wind is, with the arrogant wizard claiming he knows. Dan stands before the group trapped by Shura, finding distaste in the dishonorable way of winning, saying he can never live with himself if he kills anyone who can’t fight back. Konton assumes direct control, leading to Dan cursing him, thankful Tsunade hasn’t seen him. Rose states that Dan looks in pain, with Dan saying he wanted to protect people when he lived, saying Konton is controlling him with notions to create destructive chaos. Rose decides to let Intelligence know about the Indoctrination. Rose then prepares Kinshara, saying he’ll treat Dan’s pain, who charges through Rose. When Dan asks why he didn’t die, Rose says the technique can’t harm those already dead. Dan expresses relief at someone strong enough to defeat him, but then assumes a fighting stance, adding that he won’t go easy, saying Konton won’t allow it. Cana’s subdivision faces Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gedatsu, and Zetsu. When Cana asks who they are, Gedatsu struggles to speak. Concerned, Wendy Marvell comments that he looks troubled. Cirucci reminds him he needs to move his jaw when he speaks, resulting in a loud ‘So careless’ from the Priest. Cana screams in exasperation, while Cirucci curses Gedatsu’s idiocy, due to his screw up setting up the Ordeal of Swamp. She consoles herself that Zetsu isn’t as dumb, despite his so-called “schizophrenia”. White Zetsu expresses amusement at Gedatsu’s antics, but Black Zetsu’s just annoyed. Cirucci orders them to separate them, saying Plan B is needed. White complains about her being uptight, but Black says she’s right. Zetsu then uses a Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation to pick them off. The trees then separate everyone, causing Cana to realize their plan. Cirucci confirms it, admiring Zetsu’s effectiveness. The two introduce themselves before commencing their battle. Eustass Kid’s subdivision also runs into Zetsu Clones and Wizards, being led by Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Aria, and Pakura (much to the Sand Ninjas’ fear). Kid grins at the coming bloodshed, while Aria sobs, asking if he’s crying because of the coming death. Mosqueda then says real men don’t cry, asking Pakura if she’ll give them any trouble. The Indoctrinated Sand Ninja then admits that while hesitant, she has no choice, hoping someone is strong enough to beat her. Kid laughs and yells for his subdivision to get them. Byakuya’s unit hears battle noises being carried in the mountain winds. When Byakuya notes this, Juvia Lockser expresses the hope that everyone is okay. When C states that people die in war, saying she can’t lose focus over worrying about her friends, Momo objects that Juvia has every right to worry, and that discarding those who die makes them no better than the Coalition. C scoffs that Momo’s an idealist, saying it’s reality, with Momo furiously protesting she’ll believe in a fantasy if that’s the case. Byakuya intervenes and admits that while they have every right to worry and not to discard the dead, he states they have to accept death in war. Once that happens, the fact should serve as motivation to protect others. At that point, C senses Chakra coming toward them. Kabuto, Ohm, and Totomaru then appear, with the leader praising Byakuya’s words. When Byakuya claims them to be arrogant for taking on 10,000 by themselves, Kabuto asks who said it was three. C then senses Zetsu Clones beneath them, informing Byakuya, who orders the troops to fall back. Ohm intervenes, creating the Ordeal of Iron to stop them. Then, the Clones emerge surrounding the subdivision. Ohm then states the survival rate is 0%, proclaiming a cage match to the death. Kabuto then thinks on all the successful ambushes, comparing it to a snake striking prey. Appearing Characters Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Araña Web Alzack Connell Bisca Connell Shikamaru Nara Temari Nami Sol Dan Katō Baki Uryū Ishida Rufus Lore Shura Rojuro Ōtoribashi Erigor Cana Alberona Wendy Marvell Cirucci Sanderwicci Gedatsu Zetsu Eustass Kidd Aria Gantenbainne Mosqueda Pakura Byakuya Kuchiki Juvia Lockser C Momo Hinamori Kabuto Yakushi Totomaru Ohm Abilities Magic * Spinneret * Tornado Shot * Requip: Machine Guns * Web Shot * Earth Magic ** Roche Concerto ** Sable Dance ** Merci la Vie (French for Thank You Life) ** Platre Sonata Jutsu * Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation Power Source * Spiritual Pressure * Chakra Ordeals * Ordeal of Strings * Ordeal of Swamp * Ordeal of Iron Hollow Powers * Hierro Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 4 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ordeal of Spheres Next Chapter: Chapter 6 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Red ForestCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign